


Веления сердца

by leoriel, WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: Wooden Overcoats, xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: Редьярд Фанн лучше всех в Пиффлинг Вейл умел доводить людей до белого каления, Эрик Чапман — вести бизнес, а Джорджия Крузо — копать могилы. Ватануки всего лишь исполнял желания.





	Веления сердца

Юко-сан говорила, что дверь в магазинчик появляется в тех точках мироздания, где возникает потребность в чуде: порою в совершенно невероятных, удивительных и опасных. Хоть у шумного мегаполиса, хоть на руинах древней крепости, хоть в глубинах далекого космоса среди холодных звезд.  
«Вырастешь и посмотришь мир, Ватануки-кун, — мягким грудным голосом обещала Юко, пуская колечко дыма из своей трубки. Пахло теплом, табаком и вишней. Поведя белоснежным плечиком, Юко-сан добавляла, и от ее слов сладко замирало внутри, потому что все казалось таким близким и настоящим: — Миры. Мы переберем все миры, которые попадутся, и перекроим их по своему вкусу».  
От второй части разговора всегда делалось волнительно, неловко и немного стыдно, словно он случайно подслушал не предназначавшейся его ушам разговор или увидел свою госпожу обнаженной на горячих источниках. Теперь было сложно сказать, с кем же она говорила: с Ватануки из не случившегося пока далекого будущего? Или все-таки с Клоу Ридом?  
Когда Ватануки-кун вырос в Ватануки-владельца-магазина, Юко исчезла, а Доумеки почему-то остался (и никак не хотел уходить), выяснилась горькая истина. Магазинчик действительно мог появиться где угодно, но предпочитал появляться в тех местах, что лично Ватануки совершенно не нравились.  
Вот прямо как сейчас. Ватануки любил легенды о Короле Артуре, книги о Шерлоке Холмсе, современные истории о призраках, таящихся в лондонской подземке, — с ними всеми было интересно поговорить. Доумеки мог написать о них новую главу, если не целую книгу. Магазинчик могло занести в материковую Шотландию, Ирландию, в конце концов, даже Уэльс был неплох — неужели у людей и духов там было недостаточно подходящих желаний?  
Вместо этого они третью неделю к ряду прозябали в Пиффлинг Вейл: единственной деревне по ту сторону Ла-Манша, где совершенно ничего не происходило. Главным деликатесом здесь почитали козий сыр и сладости от Агаты Дойл, после которых ты понимал, что был не справедлив к козьему сыру: по крайней мере, он не пытался выдрать тебе зубы. Главным и единственным развлечением были похороны — по крайней мере, когда помощница мэра не организовывала серийные убийства, никого не замуровывало в шахте и клоуны не устраивали из своих похорон цирк. Славное место.  
А еще Ватануки мерз — всегда, когда Доумеки не было рядом, но стеснялся в этом признаться. На первый взгляд островная Англия и островная Япония не должны были так уж сильно отличаться друг от друга, но на деле отличались разительно.  
Иногда его аж трясло, и особенно в те дни, когда он слышал нерешительный стук в дверь и знакомый голос:  
— Тануки? Мистер Тануки, вы тут?  
— Ва-та-ну-ки, — каждый раз повторял Ватануки, прекрасно сознавая, что все это без толку. — Меня зовут Ватануки.  
— Так вот, мистер Тануки, — продолжил гость. То, что они говорили через дверь, совершенно ему не мешало: на редкость пронзительный голос. Сдавшись, Ватануки распахнул дверные створки, впуская внутрь солнечный свет и Редьярда Фанна. — Мы тут немного пораскинули мозгами и вспомнили про мамин амулет. Во, смотрите, пойдет?  
Из вежливости Ватануки взял и несколько минут пристально рассматривал «амулет». Учитывая, что семейство Фанн веками отправляло в последний путь умерших, следовало проявить к этой вещице немного уважения.  
— Так чего там, мистер Тануки? — с затаенной надеждой спросил Редьярд, посмотрев на него сверху вниз. Еще и за руку схватил, но Ватануки стерпел, потому что Юко учила: желание клиента — закон. Мистер Фанн был, как ни печально, клиентом. — Если вы у нас задержитесь, я еще и папочку вашего за полцены прикопаю.  
— Доумеки, — четко проговорил Ватануки. Ветер над побережьем заволновался, предчувствуя бурю, рыбаки в спешке стали паковать снасти. — Не мой «папочка». И ни одно из тех слов, которыми вы называли его в последние пару недель, Редьярд.  
— Ну, это, ебаря вашего, — поправился Редьярд. — Не знаю, как у вас в Японии правильно называется. У нас все говорят: вот до чего вы, мистер Тануки, приятный молодой человек, даже не знаю, чем уж он вас пленил…  
Где-то на побережье трое рыбаков с руганью пытались залатать прохудившуюся лодку (до берега они добрались благополучно), разогнавшаяся волна расколола камень, а Ватануки Кимихиро стало стыдно. Но далеко не сразу. Сначала он тщательно поразмыслил, не было ли главным чаянием души Редьярда Фанна обратиться в солевой столп, а потом с сожалением решил, что плата несоразмерна.  
— Давайте перейдем к тому, что по-настоящему волнует вас, Редьярд. И не будем трогать моего… — Ватануки замер, пытаясь подобрать верное слово. Магазинчик передавал лишь суть того, что он говорил, и потому часто выходило странно. — Доумеки.  
— Я парень простой, — приврал Редьярд. Самое удивительное, что они с Доумеки были почти ровесниками, и сам Редьярд явно не счел бы зазорным завести роман с молодой девушкой. — И с первого дня вам говорю: хочу, чтобы козел этот, Эрик Чапман, подох.  
— Я не могу отнять жизнь у того, кто отдавать ее мне совсем не желает, — напомнил Ватануки. — По крайней мере — не так, как вы того хотите, Редьярд. Может, у вас есть другие желания, которые не включают в себя чью-то насильственную смерть?  
— Скарлатина, чахотка, ветрянка… чума? У Эрика?  
Этому смеху Ватануки научился у Юко: по словам Доумеки, выходило до отвращения жутко. Но гробовщика, разумеется, таким было не пронять.  
— Водички принести? — заботливо поинтересовался Редьярд и без спросу стал шарить на его кухне.  
— Вы на полном серьезе желаете навлечь на остров чуму? — переспросил Ватануки. — На ваш родной дом?  
— Или чумку? От нее котята мрут, а Эрик охоч до всяких милых зверьков — никто не удивится, если он помрет, спасая чумных котят. Мы с Антигоной в детстве, когда случилось это все, так плакали, все глаза себе выплакали. Ну, или я плакал. Сестренка моя, у нее… это… свои отношения со скорбью и трауром.  
— Вы настолько желаете этому человеку зла?  
— Да, с котятами перегнул, — с сожалением заключил Редьярд. — Они-то ни в чем не виноваты. Простите, мистер Тануки, бес попутал. Давайте обойдемся без чумы? Пусть ему камень с неба на голову упадет? Или скала… Камнем-то этого шельмеца не прибьешь. На него один раз целая шахта обрушилась, и то не зашибло.  
— Желание должно быть очень сильным, чтобы рушить скалы. — Или раздражение, но этого Ватануки не сказал. — Тут не сгодится крашеное стекло в качестве платы.  
— Блин, а Джорджи уверяла, что вы не заметите. И правда нехорошо вышло.  
— Попробуйте забыть на секунду об Эрике Чапмане и понять, чего хотите лично вы. — Этот тон Ватануки позаимствовал у одного психолога. Вместо того, чтобы сразу объявить о своем желании, та несколько недель анализировала отношения Ватануки с Юко. — Редьярд?  
Пусть ненадолго, но отчасти это сработало: на широком лбу Редьярда Фанна отразилась мучительная работа мысли.  
— Ночное ограбление? — Нужная мысль никак не хотела пробиваться к поверхности, хотя Ватануки разве что в колокола не бил. — Огромная акула? Зомби, восставший из могилы? Господи, неужели я многого прошу? Пускай он навсегда исчезнет из моей жизни!  
— Люди не исчезают просто так, — вслух сказал Ватануки. Люди действительно не исчезли просто так — если не были Юко. — Если это все, что вы в силах придумать, то приходите завтра? Может, за ночь что-то толковое придет вам в голову. Попробуйте думать не о том, чего хотите, а о том, что готовы отдать взамен. Только на этот раз, пожалуйста, без жульничества.  
— Это был первый и последний раз.  
За эти три недели магазинчик успел увидеть «счастливую» подкову, магический шар, кол, которым убивали «самого настоящего вампира», и множество других бутафорских предметов. Один раз Редьярд притащил самый настоящий гроб — его, кстати, Ватануки оставил у себя как жест доброй воли (моконы забрались в него и отказывались вылезать).  
— Мистер Тануки, а что, если…  
— Завтра, — отрезал Ватануки, потому что ветер начал снова усиливаться, а Доумеки скоро должен был вернуться с прогулки на обед. — Все завтра. В мире есть множество желаний, которые я должен исполнить.

***

— Как прогулка? — спросил Ватануки, чтобы отвлечь внимание от довольно скудной трапезы. В Пиффлинг Вейл раздобыть вкусную еду было поистине непростым делом. — Узнал что-то интересное?  
— Сегодня мы с Мэдлин имели довольно познавательную беседу о сегунате Токугавы. Мэдлин собирается посвятить свой следующий роман средневековой Японии.  
— Какие необычные интересы для мыши.  
— Мэдлин — одна из самых талантливых и любознательных молодых литераторов, что я знаю. Честно говоря, моим студентам в Японии не помешала бы толика ее упорства при поиске материала.  
— Не думал, что когда мы окажемся в Англии, ты будешь читать лекции мышам, — покачал головой Ватануки.  
Пусть это была крайне талантливая и любознательная мышь, но Доумеки определенно заслуживал большего.  
— У нас культурный обмен, — улыбнулся Доумеки. — Сегодня она наконец показала мне, где живут селки.  
— Селки? — удивился Ватануки. — За все время не видел здесь ни одной.  
— Мэдлин говорит, что они довольно робкие барышни. Не всякому решатся показаться на глаза, а уж тем более хозяину волшебного магазинчика.  
— Неужели я такой страшный?  
Ватануки привык, что нечисть настолько его не боится, что пытается слопать на завтрак. Даже если за последние годы ситуация несколько переменилось, ему никогда не приходило в голову пересмотреть их отношения.  
— После того, как ветер на моих глазах ни с того ни с сего вдребезги раскрошил скалу… — Доумеки сделал выразительную паузу. — Я бы не сказал, что их опасения напрасны.  
— Совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты, — соврал Ватануки, прекрасно понимая, что Доумеки-то все понял. — Если продолжишь миловаться с селки, смотри, как бы в один прекрасный день одна из них не подарила тебе красный колпак или не утянула с собой в море.  
— Не думаю, что меня так просто куда-то утянуть, — сказал Доумеки, по первому же слову уехавший с ним из Японии и столь же легко расставшийся в свое время с глазом. — Если мне самому этого не хочется. К тебе снова приходил тот злополучный клиент?  
— У него нет ничего, чем можно оплатить мои услуги, — пожаловался Ватануки, — кроме ужасного невезения и столь же ужасного характера.  
— Мы оба знаем, что невезение может быть платой, — пожал плечами Доумеки. — Кажется, я однажды видел что-то подходящее в подсобке…  
— Ему не нравится ничего из того, что я ему предложил. — После небольшой он паузы он добавил: — Как будто свет клином сошелся на этом Эрике Чапмане.  
— А что об этом думает мистер Чапман? Возможно, он как-то сможет помочь?  
Ватануки искренне (и совсем не жутко) рассмеялся. Доумеки успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо и погладил, а когда это не помогло — крепко обнял и гладил по голове до тех пор, как раздражение перестало комком стоять в горле.  
После чего для верности притянул к себе и поцеловал. Ветер за окнами превратился в полнейший штиль.  
— Чапман — еще хуже. У него есть все, но он не знает, чего хочет.

***

Если Редьярд Фанн придерживался мнения, что портить жизнь людям лучше прямо с утра, то Эрик Чапман, как зверь в засаде, дожидался обеда.  
Иногда возникало нехорошее подозрение, что тот за дверью подслушивал и ждал момента, когда Ватануки уберет со стола и поставит в раковину грязную посуду.  
— Мистер Ватануки? — Дверь оказалась не заперта: Эрик попросту открыл створки и впустил себя внутрь. — О, профессор Доумеки. Надеюсь, я вам не помешал.  
— Проходите, Эрик, — поприветствовал его Доумеки. Эта сцена в тех же выражениях повторялась практически каждый день, и каждый раз Ватануки надеялся, что все обернется как-то по-другому. Скажем, Доумеки возьмет и выставит гостя вон. — Мне все равно пора поработать над моей новой книгой.  
— Надеюсь скоро ее увидеть, профессор, — галантно соврал Эрик. Японского он совершенно точно не знал. — С детства любил читать истории о приключениях умерших. Потому, наверное, и посвятил себя этому мрачному делу.  
— А мне вы говорили, что скрывались от правосудия, — напомнил Ватануки. — Некоего страшного греха юности, о котором вам ныне стыдно упоминать.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — пожал плечами Эрик. — Думаю, уважаемому профессору совершенно неинтересны проказы юнцов вроде нас с вами.  
Доумеки удалился к своей книге, никак не прокомментировав то, что Ватануки в очередной раз называли «юнцом», — но глаза у него улыбались. В отличие от Ватануки, его ничуть не беспокоили поддевки про разницу в возрасте. Они, как бы это сказать, его не касались. И через лет сорок, похоже, ничего бы не изменилось.  
«Ты можешь выглядеть как угодно, — однажды напомнил ему Доумеки. — Если сердце твое остается юным — почему это вообще должно тебя смущать?»  
— Не думайте, что Доумеки способен повлиять на мое решение, — отрезал Ватануки. Чем-то Эрик Чапман своей хваткой напоминал екаев, бросающихся на тебя сразу, как только почувствуют страх. Важно было вовремя обозначить границы. — Нет значит нет.  
— Не понимаю, почему вы столь упорно отказываетесь продавать мне франшизу.  
— Потому что никакая «франшиза» вам не нужна, — с уверенностью заявил Ватануки. — Вам просто скучно, и вы не знаете, чем себя занять. Магазинчик желаний — это не пекарня или ресторан, чтобы его можно было передать от одного человека другому.  
На самом-то деле передать было можно, но Эрик Чапман для этих целей совершенно не подходил. Он был слишком уж прагматичен. Если бы он исполнял желания, то те, для кого он бы это делал, никогда не были бы счастливы…  
Нет, он мог исполнять обычные плотские желания, но никогда — веления сердца.  
— Иногда мне бывает скучно, — признал Эрик. — Но обычно я легко справляюсь с этой напастью. Подумайте еще пару дней, чего вам стоит? Умершие, духи — разве это не одно и то же? Мы ведь, по сути, делаем одно дело…  
— Вы роете могилу и опускаете туда гроб с телом, — возразил Ватануки. — В своей практике обычно я избегаю подобных вещей.  
— Технически это делают за меня наемные работники, — признался Эрик. — Но похороны я всегда организовываю сам. Большинство живущих никогда не попадают в ваш магазинчик и поэтому не получают исполнения своих сокровенных желаний. Зато, прибегнув к моим услугам, они могут реализовать хотя бы желания посмертные.  
— Вы видите духов? — с любопытством спросил Ватануки. — Раньше вы об этом не упоминали.  
— Нет. Но разве это обязательно, когда при жизни человек дал четкие указания на то, как следует поступить с его телом?  
В отличие от Редьярда Фанна, Эрика моконы обожали. Они сидели у него на коленях и довольно урчали, когда тот гладил их за ушами. А потому Ватануки вложил в ответ всю свою мягкость:  
— Чаще всего им совершенно все равно, что стало с телом, — сказал Ватануки. — Некоторые грустят и могут озлобиться, если их останки с почестями не предать земле, так что ваша работа — несомненно нужная и крайне почетная. Но похоронят их у Чапмана или у Фаннов? Совершенно никакой разницы.  
— То есть ему франшизу вы продадите, а мне нет? — воскликнул Эрик. Ватануки удивленно моргнул. К тому, что разговор с Редьярдом всегда сводился к Эрику, он успел привыкнуть, а сейчас вышло наоборот. — Вся деревня уже заметила, что каждое утро Редьярд Фанн проводит в вашем магазинчике несколько часов.  
— Но ведь и вы ко мне заходите, — напомнил Ватануки. — Даже викарий один раз заглядывал, и мы чудесно побеседовали о том, что же происходит с душой после смерти. Жаль, что так и не пришли ни к каким выводам, но был бы рад снова его увидеть.  
— Речь сейчас не о викарии! — Эрик, похоже, не потерял запала. — А о честной конкуренции! С бизнесом вроде моего нужно всегда держать руку на пульсе.  
— Вряд ли люди перестанут умирать, — утешил его Ватануки, забыв, что пару дней назад теми же словами успокаивал Редьярда и того это совершенно не впечатлило.  
— Вы сейчас крайне ловко ушли от ответа на мой вопрос.  
— Какой?  
— Как Редьярду Фанну, этому жалкому ретрограду, удалось уговорить вас продать франшизу?  
В соседней комнате послышался шорох и звук, похожий на сдавливаемый смех. Доумеки, видимо, тоже позабавила мысль о семействе Фанн во главе магазинчика желаний. Да, вот это была бы потеха.  
Если бы хозяйкой магазинчика оставалась Юко-сан, это желание она бы — шутки ради — исполнила. Юко иногда любила злые и очень жестокие шутки. Как она говорила, в назидание. Потому что Редьярд Фанн происходил из тех людей, что даже будучи наделенными божественной силой способны оставаться глубоко несчастными.  
Вот Химавари приносила людям несчастья и все равно ухитрялась быть счастливой, а Редьярд сам по себе состоял из неудач и ворчания.  
— А что, дела похоронного бюро Фаннов резко пошли на лад? — спросил Ватануки. — На них обрушился шквал заказов?  
— Нет, но Редьярд стал мне улыбаться, когда думает, что я этого не увижу! — воскликнул Эрик. — И меня чертовски это тревожит. Если это не франшиза, то что? Корпоративные скидки, партнерская программа?  
— И что вы готовы отдать взамен, чтобы разгадать эту тайну? — Теперь Ватануки был предельно серьезен. — Насколько сильно она вас тревожит?  
— Спать не могу, — признался Эрик. — Вчера подсчитывал прибыль и ошибся на два знака после запятой. На два! С роду такого не было. То есть я давно знаю Редьярда, но большую часть времени он мнил себя моим злейшим врагом. Его даже разыскивали за мое убийство.  
— О, этой истории я еще не слышал. — Становилось уже интересней. — Будете чаю? Нет, не переживайте, чай — подарок, который ничего не будет вам стоить.  
Истории Эрика хватило на несколько часов — моконы задремали у него на коленях, — и была она на удивление занимательна.  
— Значит, вот как, — наконец прокомментировал Ватануки. — Сначала вы показались мне человеком довольно поверхностным, но раз вы столь искренне беспокоитесь за друга…  
— Конкурента, — поправил его Эрик. — Редьярд и Антигона ясно дали понять, что никакое сотрудничество их не интересует. Ну, кроме того случая с клоунами, но даже там они до последнего упорствовали. Совершенно невыносимое семейство.  
— Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы пожертвовать чем-то важным ради счастья другого человека, — сказал Ватануки. — Даже конкурента. Если хотите, я мог бы сделать так, чтобы Редьярд Фанн никогда не узнал…  
— Постойте, — вмешался Эрик. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы исполняли желания Редьярда Фанна. Иначе зачем бы я к вам пришел?  
Доумеки умел подбирать слова так, что доходило до самых непонятливых — иначе как бы он читал лекции о тех материях, которые большинство обычных людей не способны увидеть, — но Доумеки сидел в соседней комнате и выходить, судя по всему, не собирался.  
— Тогда чего вы хотите?  
— Чтобы вы наконец продали мне эту проклятую франшизу!  
У Редьярда Фанна и Эрика Чапмана имелось гораздо больше общего, чем казалось на первый взгляд: оба они были невероятно упрямы и твердолобы. Издержки профессии. Когда каждый день проводишь рядом с гробами и умершими, это неизбежно накладывает свой отпечаток. Повезло, что в современной Англии уже не столь распространена профессия экзорциста — вот где они смогли бы нанести максимум вреда.  
— Нет, Эрик, простите. Всего доброго. Приходите в следующий раз!

***

Если Доумеки в Пиффлинг Вейл нашел достойного собеседника только в лице мыши-писательницы по имени Мэдлин, то Ватануки мог похвастаться дружбой с несколькими прибрежными кэльпи, призраком смотрителя маяка и Джорджией Крузо.  
— Тссс, — вместо приветствия сказала ему Джорджи и жестом указала лечь рядом в траву. В руках у нее был большой полевой бинокль, а ниже, у подножия холма, располагался небольшой обветшалый домик. — Я на работе.  
— Мэр поручил тебе пересчитать популяцию кузнечиков? — предположил Ватануки. Кузнечиков здесь действительно была уйма, а местный мэр горазд был на странные просьбы.  
— Нет, по другой моей работе, — сказала Джорджи и передала ему бинокль. — Видишь там что-нибудь?  
Через очки глядеть в бинокль было немного неудобно, к тому же Ватануки не мог понять, что именно ему полагалось увидеть. Шторы внутри были задернуты, а дверь плотно заперта.  
— Ну же, — подбодрила его Джорджи. — Посмотри своим «волшебным» глазом.  
— У меня нет «волшебного» глаза, они просто разного цвета, — возразил Ватануки. — Так получилось.  
Поскольку история обмена глазами производила на людей разное впечатление, со временем они перестали ее рассказывать. Доумеки даже предпочитал носить линзу другого цвета, чтобы студенты не удивлялись. Клиентов Ватануки разные глаза наоборот настраивали на нужный лад.  
— Можешь попросить какого-нибудь духа подслушать, что они там говорят?  
— Это твое желание? — уточнил Ватануки. — Уверена?  
— Спятил? Да нет, конечно. Никакое это не желание. Надо оно мне — с потусторонними силами связываться. Это так, чисто дружеское одолжение, — не хочешь, не надо.  
Из всех жителей деревни Джорджи единственная вела себя так, как будто они были ровесниками, а магазинчик Ватануки — столь же рядовая подработка, как ее пост секретаря мэра или помощь с похоронами в агентстве Фанн. Наверное, потому они и подружились. Немного. Ватануки достаточно пережил, чтобы больше ни к кому так сильно не привязываться, как когда-то к Химавари.  
— Редьярд сегодня с утра опять приходил, — пожаловался Ватануки. — Про крашеную стекляшку могла бы и предупредить.  
— Это ты еще не слышал, что Антигона предлагала. Если бы не я, то получил бы ты в подарок ритуально принесенную в жертву черную курицу.  
— У вас есть черные куры?  
— Гуталин и немного воровства, — отрезала Джорджи. — Ты не хочешь знать подробности. Так чего там старуха — уже окочурилась?  
Она отобрала у Ватануки бинокль и стала всматриваться в плотно занавешенные окна.  
— Завтра к обеду, — не задумываясь, предсказал Ватануки. Линия жизни у хозяйки дома была настолько тонкой, что он не удержался.  
— Весь кайф обломал, — вздохнула Джорджи и убрала бинокль. — Это ж всегда самое интересное — лежать и выжидать, пока кто-нибудь помрет.  
— Тебе правда нравится? — удивился Ватануки. Сам он обретенную способность предчувствовать чужие смерти полагал столь же тяжкой ношей, как и умение видеть призраков. Чаще всего лучше было не знать.  
— Ну да, — ответила Джорджи. — Других-то развлечений у нас нет. Интернет — дай бог, если ветер удачный, сигнал с материка принесет; телевизор и тот ловит плохо. А так хоть какое-то разнообразие. Работала бы я в похоронном бюро, если бы мне не нравилось?  
— Можно и по-другому, — сказал Ватануки. — Не обязательно так.  
— Можно, — согласилась Джорджи, — но я не хочу. Ты ведь не исполнишь мое желание, если я от него отказалась?  
Да, он предлагал, а она отказалась. Все было честно, хотя иногда ему становилось немного жаль. Но смирение с тем, что многие решают сами воплощать в жизнь свои желания, было такой же тяжелой ношей, как и все остальное.  
— Не буду, — пообещал Ватануки. — Но Редьярд скоро загонит меня в могилу со своими визитами. Вот ты можешь — чисто по-дружески — разобраться, чего он хочет? Кроме того, чтобы Эрик Чапман провалился сквозь землю.  
— Не, этого он точно не хочет, — уверенно заявила Джорджи. — Я столько раз предлагала по-тихому стукнуть Чапмана лопатой по затылку. В темноте никто и не разберет. Да и из шахты я бы спасала только Антигону, но Редьярд ныл и ныл. А как там Эрик — все еще к тебе ходит?  
— Как на работу. Сегодня вот про Редьярда говорил.  
— О, и как? — спросила Джорджи. — Что-то полезное? Старуху по идее он должен закапывать, но Редьярд верит, что если родственники достаточно обезумеют от горя, то забудут, что уже заплатили за похороны и согласятся на наши услуги.  
— Маловероятно, но…  
— Не порти интригу, — перебила Джорджи. — Когда еще у меня будет такая шикарная отмазка, чтобы немного подзагореть? Вдруг правда согласятся!  
— Эрика беспокоит, что Редьярд ему стал улыбаться.  
— Ну, так Редьярд и раньше… Стоп! Эрик заметил, что ли? Вот черт, я проспорила Антигоне пятьдесят фунтов.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — признался Ватануки. — У вас тут как-то все слишком сложно.  
— Ты просто Антигону никогда не встречал. Она при виде Эрика поначалу аж дар речи теряла, глазами жутко хлопала — как призрак черной вдовы, и бормотала от потрясения на одной ноте. Редьярд на ее фоне мог хоть на голове стоять: никто бы и не заметил.  
Может, и к лучшему, что он не встречал Антигону.  
— Потому что Эрик очень ей нравился, — продолжила Джорджи. — А потом он взял и все испортил!  
— Ответил ей взаимностью?  
— Нет, увел у нее возможность похоронить ее юношескую любовь так, как Антигоне того хотелось. То есть мы, конечно, сами… Но Чапман мог бы уважать ее чувства! И как-то поделикатнее все обставить.  
— А тебе Эрик нравится? — на всякий случай уточнил Ватануки.  
— Нет, иначе зачем бы я с ним встречалась? — Девушки всегда казались Ватануки сложными созданиями, но Джорджия Крузо была особенно удивительна. — Мне редко парни прямо нравятся. И если бы кто-то приглянулся, я бы не стала портить романтический образ суровой реальностью. Мы встречались, чтобы я могла вызнать секреты его фирмы и потом трагически разбить ему сердце.  
— И как? Вызнала?  
— Нет, оказалось, что он в кино разговаривает. Прямо во время сеанса!  
— И правда ужасно, — согласился Ватануки. — Но, по-моему, твой начальник — ничем не лучше.  
— Зато он смешной и такой, знаешь… Неутомимый. Когда грустно бывает, я вспоминаю про Редьярда и…  
— Становится легче?  
— Нет, новый гроб иду сколачивать или могилу копать, если есть заказ. Знаешь, я вот что подумала: Эрик-то Редьярду правда нравится — еще больше, чем Антигоне тогда. С ней хоть на нормальные темы можно было разговаривать: про французский артхаус там, бальзамирующие смеси. А бедняга-Редьярд совсем не может выкинуть его из головы.  
— Эрик заявил сегодня, что потерял сон от мыслей о том, что Редьярд тайком купил у меня франшизу и пока не сознается.  
— Вечно Эрик всякие умные слова приплетает, — вздохнула Джорджи. — Ненавижу, когда умничают!  
Видимо, французский артхаус и бальзамирующие смеси почитались в Пиффлинг Вейл недостаточно интеллектуальными темами. С другой стороны, Ватануки пока ни разу не видел ту самую легендарную Антигону, королеву мертвецкой.  
— Иногда бывает, что человек так долго ходит в мой магазин, что веление его сердца само воплощается в жизнь, — сказал Ватануки. — Но не думаю, что это наш случай.  
— Эрик сам виноват. Не нужно было к нам приезжать и устраивать эту, как его… Конкуренцию! Жили себе и жили.  
— Один близкий мне человек любил говорить, что всем руководит неизбежность.  
— Не устроил бы похоронное бюро напротив — открыл бы там булочную и все равно все нервы бы вытрепал, — кивнула Джорджи. — Это понятно... Ух, даже не знаю, как тебе с ними помочь. Старуха точно сегодня не преставится?  
— Скорее нет, но не могу обещать.  
— Это только потому, что ты очень милый, а твой друг помог Мэдлин с ее книгой. — Джорджи села, отряхнула от травы футболку, убрала бинокль в рюкзак и спросила: — Насколько сильно ты хочешь, чтобы они от тебя отвязались?

***

Родственников у старухи читай и не было: внучатый племянник да его собака, — а потому по устоявшейся традиции на похороны собралась вся деревня.  
С погодой, правда, не повезло: собирался дождь, и люди нервно поглядывали на викария, раздумывая, уместно ли уйти, не дослушав проповедь. Святой отец, приободренный обилием паствы, сегодня ушел совсем уж в философские дебри.  
— Думал, на похороны приходят, чтобы скорбеть, — наконец произнес Доумеки. В одной руке он держал нераскрытый черный зонт-трость, другой приобнимал Ватануки за плечи. Стояли они чуть в отдалении — за могилами и старым раскидистым деревом, а потому большая часть деревенских об их присутствии не подозревала.  
Не считая Джорджию, что помахала им лопатой. Похороны организовывал Эрик Чапман, но мисс Крузо копала могилы быстрее и качественнее всех мужчин в деревне. Трудно было игнорировать подобный талант. Хотя обычно она от предложений Эрика презрительно отказывалась — конкуренция, все дела, ничего личного.  
— Это Пиффлинг Вейл. Здесь все странно.  
— Ты говорил так и о прошлом городке, где мы застряли на полгода, после чего Мару и Моро потребовали оставить их в Японии. Вылетело из головы, как там он назывался… Дессерт? Дезерт? Найт? Что-то, заканчивающееся «вейл». Кстати, надо будет дать кому-нибудь эту тему для диссертации. Пусть покопаются в названиях. Названия-то их не съедят.  
— Все равно звучит довольно жестоко, — сказал Ватануки. — Неужели тебе совсем не жаль молодые научные умы?  
— Есть американские студенты, приезжающие к нам по обмену, — спокойно ответил Доумеки. — Так что, долго нам тут стоять?  
— Не думал, что тебя можно вывести из себя.  
— Терпеть не могу похороны.  
— Скоро все закончится, — пообещал Ватануки. — Если камень долго катился с обрыва, бывает достаточно небольшого толчка.  
— Ты говоришь как я, — улыбнулся Доумеки. — Мне нравится.  
— Правда?  
— Больше, чем когда ты говоришь как Юко.  
Понадобилось совсем немного — щелчок пальцев, дуновение ветра; Эрик Чапман споткнулся и рухнул прямо в свежевырытую могилу. Кто-то пронзительно и потрясенно взвыл — кажется, Антигона Фанн, хотя Ватануки почему-то представлял ее выше, — а кто-то бросился следом за Эриком в могилу.  
Броситься, конечно, бросился, но когда Джорджия Крузо копала могилу, из нее не так-то просто было самостоятельно вылезти.  
— Джорджи! — закричал человек, каждое утро портивший Ватануки нервы на протяжении трех недель. Человек, чье желание только что исполнилось, но сам он этого не понял. — Чего встала столбом! Подай руку?  
— Не дотянусь, — возразила Джорджия. — И черенок от лопаты тоже коротковат. Надо за веревкой идти.  
С неба начало капать, и все присутствующие с тревогой переглянулись. Ситуация выходила крайне неловкая — даже если забыть о том, что технически Редьярд и Эрик стояли на гробу с умершей. К счастью, крепко сколоченном гробу.  
— Так иди за веревкой, пока мы тут не захлебнулись! — заорал Редьярд. — А вы чего вылупились? В могилу у нас, что ли, никто отродясь не падал?  
— Думаю, ее душа уже перешла в мир иной, — заключил викарий. — Аминь!  
— Лучший мир, — кивнул мэр, беря викария под руку и раскрывая зонт. — Кто-нибудь хочет за это выпить?  
Толпа стала быстро редеть. Вскоре остались только Антигона, ждавшая Джорджи с веревкой, Агата Дойл, отличавшаяся невероятным терпением и немереным любопытством, и собака старухиного племянника, которую тот позабыл отвязать от дерева.  
Доумеки забыл открыть зонт, так что капли дождя повисали в воздухе, не долетая до них.  
— Чего мы ждем? — спросил Доумеки, и чуть погодя предложил: — Думаю, мы с тобой достаточно высокие, чтобы обойтись без веревки. В такой ливень они и правда могут утопнуть.  
— Подожди. Тут нельзя торопиться.  
Они подождали. Лил сильный дождь, но почва была высохшей, а потому большая часть воды впитывалась в землю. Отсюда Ватануки не мог видеть, что творится в по-прежнему не закопанной могиле, зато слух у него был хороший.  
— Из всех, с кем я мог оказаться в могиле, ты — не самый худший вариант, — очень тихо признался Редьярд Фанн своему некогда злейшему врагу. Настолько тихо, что даже не верилось, что Редьярд на это способен — не орать. — Ты там как, в порядке? Не ушибся?  
— Только галлюцинации начались, — признался Эрик. — Кажется, ты за руку меня держишь.  
— Я плавать не умею, — признался в ответ Редьярд. — Совсем. Не хотелось бы утонуть. А галлюцинации при сотрясении, это… часто бывает. Сплошь и рядом.  
— Точно.  
Агата Дойл что-то спрашивала у Антигоны — из-за этого дальнейшие слова Эрика потонули в завываниях ветра и мощных нотках ее голоса. Может, он и вовсе обошелся без слов: Эрик Чапман был крайне предприимчивым парнем, даже когда двумя ногами стоял в могиле.  
Впрочем, спасение было близко. Джорджи уже несла припасенную заранее веревку.  
— Хорошо вышло, — признал Доумеки. — Теперь мы наконец сможем вернуться домой. Мару и Моро, наверное, соскучились.  
— Раньше ты как-то убедительнее меня хвалил, — проворчал Ватануки. — И они все равно спят. Им что день, что три года — один момент.  
— Это чтобы ты не зазнавался, — сказал Доумеки и поцеловал его. 


End file.
